Brotherhood of Jorrvasker
by Tamashi Horo
Summary: This is based loosely off a few things if ya can't tell. The brotherhood of Jorrvasker is based of the companions from Skyrim and loosely based off my own beliefs, mostly Celtic paganism with a few other things thrown in there.


Brotherhood of Jorrvasker

* * *

The scent of night filled the air, the faint waft of the passing rain. The moonlight shimmering through the foliage, highlighting the boy's white hair as he passes through the strands. The dense woods are perfect to shelter Lincoln, nobody there to question him for his odd appearance or behaviour.

Gone was his usual outfit of orange and blue, replaced by fur, metal and leather in an intricate pattern. It had taken him several days to convince Leni to teach him how to sew, even longer to make his outfit. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hate his sister nosy behaviour.

He stepped into an open clearing, a bonfire cast a warm glow in the cold night. He greeted by a familiar voice, making the boy smile widely. He reached out to the older male, gripping his forearm in a brotherly shake

"You are finally here, I almost thought you wouldn't make it" Bobby's voice rang out jovially, returning his handshake.

"Ah Brother, you've made it" Jorrvesk cried out, hugging the boy

"Yeah, it was hard to get out the house. Ten sisters and all" Lincoln replied with a chuckle

"Luckily Bobby backed up your story then and your armour is finished as well. Pelt of the wolf. Solid choice." Jorrvesk said eying his armour

Lincoln chuckled as more members gathered around the bonfire, a few familiar faces and a few new faces. More people to join our folds, our family in arms. His eyes shift the Jovial old man, who'd saved him from himself when he was at his lowest.

Splitting his attention between ten sisters has been pure stress, like hell on earth for the solitary male sibling. He loved his sisters dearly, despite the borderline abuse. They may not be saints but there is worse in the world.

Bullies are another story, the like of Chandler, his cronies and nearly all of Lynn's teammates. Day in and day out, like a never-ending cycle of torment. It drove him past the breaking point and into the pits of despair. That's when he met Jorrvesk, the man who disarmed Lincoln with a smile and talked him down.

"I know what you're probably thinking. This guy sounds like a nut and a cult leader. You'd be wrong. If you were to ask, _"Who's in charge around here?"_ You will get this. _"In charge of what? I'm in charge of me, and you're in charge of you."_ As a response, emphasising loose structure" Lincoln explains, turning to look at the reader with a smile

"Not that we are totally without structure, we have Jorrvesk as the harbinger. He's the most senior and elite member of our little brotherhood. Not that we'd call him leader or master to his face, ending with a clip around the ear for your trouble" Lincoln continued, rubbing his ear instinctively before looking up at the moon.

"It's starting" The boy said, making his way over to the bonfire.

Once everyone was seated, Jorrvesk stood to address everyone.

"Brothers and Sister, we are gathered under the hunter's moon to share a gift with one of our youngest members. Normally, I would wait until they are of mature age. But, our young brother here has shown wisdom beyond his years. Tonight, we let him make his choice. Join the circle and pledge himself to the eternal hunter or Pass and devote himself to Elysium. It is your choice brother" Jorrvesk said with a smile "Take the blood or Pass"

"I have made my choice. I will let the blood run through my veins, from now until my death. I will hunt alongside my brothers" Lincoln pledged, walking over to Jorrvesk's side with a silver dagger in hand.

A large bestial form appears from the dense woods behind them, its hulking form towering above both of them. Even knowing that the beast wouldn't harm him, he couldn't help but feel trepidation. He steeled his nerves, taking the beast large wrist in his hand.

A chalice is held beneath the beast wrist, the light causing the jewels to shimmer magically. With a steady hand, he dragged the sharp blade across it's wrist in a quick and fluid motion. The beast squirmed in pain, letting out a pained growl as the wound sizzled and crackled from the silver.

'You can do this Lincoln' The boy told himself as he watched the chalice with the viscous crimson liquid.

He bit his lip as he tied a bandage around it's wrist, knowing the wound from silver blade would take a while to heal. He took a deep breath, placing the knife tip into his mouth. He made a small cut on his tongue, gently sucking down his own blood but took the final plunge. He rose the chalice to his lips, downing the entire chalice in one gulp.

A few minutes passed, his vision becoming hazy and clouded. The people around him vanished, a thick fog rolled over the area as a lone stag gracefully sauntered out of the undergrowth. Its wild horns would measure meters in length, its stark white coat giving off an eerie incandescent glow.

"Another cub joins the pack, welcome child. You're are now standing in my hunting grounds. Where the game is good, and the hunt never ends. A shame you cannot stay but alas, the mortal coil binds you. I sense great potential in you, perhaps we'll meet again young cub" The stag says with a bow, the world coming back into focus.

His eyes locked onto one person, who now sported a bandaged wrist. A predatory grin grew, approaching the Latino girl. His arms found her waist, pulling her into a lover's embrace. He could see the returned look of lust in her eyes, the tight grip around him.

"Ronnie Anne…" He says breathlessly

"Yeah Lame-o" She responded with a snicker

He growled, pushing her against the tree. His mouth attacked her neck with kisses, leaving red marks on her tanned skin. His hand slid up her body, his finger touching the shirt she'd hastily put on.

Sex at these gathering is not uncommon, usually reserved for couples. Sex between younger member is usually frowned upon, tonight being an exception for young lycanthropes. He was glad that Ronnie Anne had waited for him.

Their bodies intertwine, the white-haired boy roughly pulling off her top. He hadn't hesitated to remove his own shirt before returning to undressing his girlfriend, each removal was met with even more heated kisses.

He growled with passion, laying her on the forest floor. He pressed his tip to her folds, rubbing them with a gentle thrust of his hips. The girl moans in ecstasy, wrapping her legs around him to draw him in.

"Happy to oblige" He grunts, pushing his dick down to push inside her.

A muffled squeal reached his ears as he thrust into her with some resistance, her warmth encasing him. He waits for her, watching her for sign she was in too much pain. All the girl did was grunt and rock her hips, giving him a good indication

With each thrust, pained grunts turned into pleasure. Her eyes glazing over as she savours each stroke from the boy. Showing surprising strength, the boy lifts Ronnie and presses her against a tree.

He flipped their position's, his back now pressed against the trunk of the tree, his eyes meeting Bobby's. He could see the anger pooling in the older teen gaze, his jaw clenched slightly. The Latino knew that this was his sibling's choice and that he couldn't change it if he wanted to, being both against the code and he wouldn't survive against the two young lycanthropes.

Despite the animosity between Bobby and Lincoln, the two harboured no malice between them. The night drew on with merriment, the passing of freshly cooked game wafting through the air. Lincoln took the time to pull his brother aside, wanting to clear the air

"Bobby, I have to ask. Are you mad about Ronnie and me?" Lincoln asked, knowing that he was talking about their sexual escapades.

"N…no…Ok, I am a bit. But I'm glad it was with you _manito_ " Bobby responded, giving him a brotherly hug.

"That's good, I was worried for a sec…" Lincoln began, before being cut off by a shout.

"Intruders!" A voice called out, drawing everybody's attention

A few of the hunters returned to the campsite with a people in tow, from what Lincoln could see. They must have gotten caught in one of the hunting traps, as they were covered in scrapes, mud and leaves.

Lincoln pushed through the crowd, catching glimpses of his sisters being the ones tied up. Upon getting to the front of the crowd, he addressed the crowd in loud voice.

"Stop, They're my sisters. They must have followed me when I snuck out, I'm sorry for this intrusion. Please everyone goes back to the festival, I'll deal with them" Lincoln said to the murmuring crowd

They quickly dispersed to resume their activities, leaving Lincoln and his sisters alone. Lincoln quickly unties them, apologising profusely to his sisters. Leni, Luna and Luan seemed grateful, where as Lori and Lynn looked pissed and confused.

"I should probably explain" Lincoln said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck "Well, It started the day I decided to kill myself"

* * *

A/N –

Howdy Y'all, It's your boy Tamashi. Bet you though I was dead to the world. Sorry about that, I tend to do that a lot apparently. I'm here, just slowly working.

Anyway, this is based loosely off a few things if ya can't tell. The brotherhood of Jorrvasker is based of the companions from Skyrim and loosely based off my own beliefs, mostly Celtic paganism with a few other things thrown in there.

This is obviously going to have a M rating. Despite me abruptly cutting off the sex scene, I'll will have others in there with more detail. Also there will be mention of Bullying, Self-Harm and mention of suicide.

As always, leave a review if you have any questions, criticisms or Just want to say hello. I will respond to you guys in the next chapter.

Have a great day and take care. Until next time.


End file.
